Eternity
by Angelus of the Dragons
Summary: [in progress] Sequel to Forbidden. Four years since the demise of Sesshoumaru and Khan. Rin now stands alone against her fears. But when the Land of Dead goes out of control, what will she do when people from her dead past rise again?
1. Prologue

Summary- Years have passed since the incident with Khan. Now Rin is happy, living with her young child, InuTaisho. InuYasha has taken over in Sesshoumaru's absence, and no one knows what has happened to him. Rin still wonders upon the missing youkai, and if she shall truly ever see him again...

* * *

**Eternity**

**Prologue**

_"In three moons, the marking shall be removed...and...you will be free to go."_

Rin sighed as she gazed at the moon. Those words he spoke that night before she recklessly left the castle. She was so foolish...if she had not left, then chances are, Sesshoumaru would still be alive. She did not care for what Utsugi said, Sesshoumaru was dead. She watched him get murdered in front of her very own eyes. And what did she speak of, a pathway? It has been nearly four years now. If she had not found a way to see Sesshoumaru by now, then she never would.

"Mommy...?"

Rin turned around at her new 'name' and saw her son, standing in the middle of the doorway, watching his mother with curious, sleepy eyes. Rin smiled softly and walked over to her son. His silver hair glistened in the moonlight, and Rin's heart tightened. That reminded her so much of Sesshoumaru's own hair...unusual and so silky. As if a silkworm had woven it itself.

She picked up InuTaisho and set him upon her bed. She then took his hands away from his eyes and looked into their hazel ones. She gently began to rub his ears that poked out on the top of his head. Sort of like InuYasha's, except these held black tips to them. He also had one stripe upon his cheeks, but that was it.

"What have I told you about wandering the halls this late at night, InuTaisho?" Rin questioned. InuTaisho shrugged and yawned before cuddling into his mothers chest.

"Mommy...tell me a stowy..." InuTaisho asked his mother. Rin giggled at his 'story'. Children spoke so adorably when they were tired...

"Are you sure you can stay up to hear it?" Rin teased. InuTaisho looked up at her and nodded. He then grinned.

"Yeah mommy! I can stay up!" InuTaisho said happily. Rin giggled then looked out the balcony window, looking at the crescent moon. She then hugged her little boy close to her heart. She would not let death claim another one...

"Well...a long time ago, a cruel Lord ruled over these lands. His name was...Sesshoumaru."

InuTaisho paid close attention to the story that his mother spoke of. He frowned at the name of the Lord though. "But mommy, doesn't 'Sesshoumaru' mean bad things?" InuTaisho asked. Rin looked down to him and nodded.

"Yes, it does. Now hush and listen to the story."

"Okay..."

"Well then. The Lord Sesshoumaru ruled over these lands like any other Lord. He kept his people safe, but only by Tribute. Well, one day, a village gave him a Tribute that he could never forgive..."

InuTaisho's eyes widened as his mother continued the story. He smiled when the younger brother spoke to the Lord, amused by the ways the young hanyou spoke. At that, he thought of uncle InuYasha and how similar they were. He frowned though, when one of the young women of the Tribute was cast away into a chamber. His eyes widened as he heard the near ending...

"And so the attack hit the young Lord, disintegrating him right in front of the young human maiden. She fell to the ground as she thought of her love being destroyed. But the evil that had destroyed Sesshoumaru was brought down by the spirits of the Other World..."

Rin stopped speaking and looked to InuTaisho. She smiled as she saw that her son was very interested in what was being spoken. That was a first...

"Come on mommy, what happened next?" InuTaisho begged. Rin giggled at her sons eagerness and merely replied calmly.

"And so the young maiden lived her life, through and through. Never had she found Sesshoumaru again, as she had wished. Not even in the life after that. For eternity she was reincarnated, and for eternity he watched over her, through the Other World. The once monster Lord had learned to love, and perished. But he did not regret his death, for he knew he would always protect the young maiden..." Rin finished. She sighed and looked to InuTaisho. She raised a brow curiously as the young boy stared at her.

"Is that it, mommy?" InuTaisho asked her. Rin looked at him shocked slightly.

"Err...yes it is, Inu. Why?" Rin asked him. InuTaisho pouted, not only that the story was over and he would have to go to bed now, but because she used his nickname. He despised that nickname...

"Mommy...don't call me that..." InuTaisho whined. Rin smiled and lightly ruffled his hair. She then picked him up and walked across the hall, setting him in his own bed. She then kissed his forehead and looked at him lovingly.

"Good night, InuTaisho. And have sweet dreams..." Rin whispered as InuTaisho yawned again and slowly closed his eyes. Rin smiled and stood up, slowly and quietly walking out of the room. She then sighed as she closed the door and looked to the floor.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Rin shook her head. She had made it four years without him, just the rest of her life to go. Rin walked into her bedroom, which used to belong to Sesshoumaru, and crawled into the bed. She sighed sadly and covered herself up. She then turned over and gazed at the empty spot upon the bed with sadness. How many times had she turned around, hoping that he would be there, saying that it was all a hoax? Too many to count...

"Sesshoumaru...you idiot..." Rin whispered again before going to sleep. She forgot to close the balcony doors and the moonlight poured in to the room, lighting everything with a midnight gaze. Rin's breathing began to slow and eventually, settled into a steady form. She shivered as a cold wind blew into the room and then turned over.

_"Rin..."_

A ghastly figure appeared in the moonlight, although it was completely transparent. It did not waver from its position near the balcony window and did not move from the moonlight.

_"Rin..."_

The whispered sound resounded through the castle, although it was barely audible and the phantom's mouth did not move. It simply blinked with golden eyes, staring at the maiden,and then another sharp wind blew, and it disappeared...

-0-0-0-

"Uncle Shippo!" InuTaisho screamed as he ran towards the kitsune. Shippo grinned and then bent down, allowing the young inu-hanyou to leap upon his back. Shippo then proceeded with leaping through the air. Rin and InuYasha sat upon the hilltop, watching the two's shinanigans. Rin then looked up to InuYasha.

"Kagome comes back today from her priestess training, doesn't she?" Rin asked. InuYasha merely nodded. After the incident four years ago with Khan and Sesshoumaru, he and Kagome had not really spoken often. If they did, it was either business, or it was for messages from one to the other.

"Do you think she did well?" Rin asked him, hoping to bring him out of his coma-like state. She didn't know why, but InuYasha just didn't seem to talk as much as he used to. She wondered if something happened to Kagome and himself. InuYasha shrugged before sitting down cross-legged beside Rin.

"I dunno. I hope so, otherwise, knowing your sister, she'll come back here and complain to us about it." InuYasha muttered. Rin nodded. Yup, that was her sister, definitely. Rin then thought for a moment.

"Who was the lady that was supposed to be teaching Kagome again?" Rin wondered aloud. InuYasha closed his eyes in thought as he pondered the subject. He had heard the woman's name only once before...it was on the tip of his tongue...

"You mean Kikyo?"

InuYasha opened one eye and glared at Shippo. Little smart-ass...who did he think he was, answering InuYasha's question like that? Rin smiled and nodded to Shippo, grabbing InuTaisho off of his back.

"That was her name...thank you, Shippo. When do you guys think that Kagome will arrive here?" Rin questioned. So far, so good. InuYasha didn't stop talking yet...

"Hmm...I think that she'll get here around noon. What do you think Rin?" Shippo said. Rin shrugged and then looked to InuYasha, who got his huffy face on now. Rin looked down and saw a necklace around InuYasha. Funny...that wasn't there before...

"Feh, knowing that lazy wench, she'll probably not even get here today. Maybe at the end of the week..." InuYasha muttered.

"Sit!"

"Aack!"

**Boom!**

Rin and Shippo's eyes widened as InuYasha flew towards the ground. InuTaisho sat there upon his mother's lap, laughing his little heart out. InuYasha groaned and then pulled himself up. He should have known better than to open his big mouth...

"Kagome! What the Hell is wrong with you?" InuYasha screamed. Shippo and Rin looked to each other, then in the direction that the voice came from. Was it really...?

There stood an angry Kagome on the hill beside them. Rin's eyes widened at the clothing that Kagome had and laughed. Kagome quickly began her advance upon them, Rin now noticing the stallion that was with her. Rin smiled as Kagome came towards them and got off the stallion. She then looked to the horse. It was beautiful.

It's coat was a dark, dark color, but not exactly black. It was more like a majestic midnight blue. It's legs were black, and it's muzzle was white. It's mane and tail were also black, with little midnight blue streaks going through them.

"Wow Kagome...who's horse is this?" Rin whispered in amazement. The stallion reminded her of Utsugi before she was killed by her Father...Rin gazed into it's eyes and her's widened. They were purple! This was one unique horse...

"I am no one's horse, now back away from me, human."

Rin and InuTaisho gasped as the horse spoke to them. It talked? It talked...! Rin jumped back, while InuYasha, Shippo and Kagome laughed. InuTaisho simply became more entranced by the stallion. It looked down to the hanyou and growled. InuTaisho then thought over his plan of approach and backed away...for now.

"Why didn't you guys tell me it was a youkai horse?" Rin yelled. InuYasha and Shippo backed away from her, claiming that they thought she had known. Rin looked to Kagome furiously. Kagome shrugged.

"He helped me, I forgot that you never met a youkai horse before." Kagome stated simply. Rin rolled her eyes. She then looked to the stallion and huffed.

"Listen here, mister. You don't call me human, got it? And you certainly won't growl at my son like that again, nor snap at me. My name is Rin, and that is what you shall address me as from now on." Rin said proudly. InuYasha chuckled and shook his head. Rin was in for a big surprise...he knew this horse. This thing grew up with Sesshoumaru, it wasn't going to back down to a human so easily.

"Be silent, girl. Now then, InuYasha. Where is my master?"

InuYasha's eyes widened. That is right...no one knew of Sesshoumaru's death...

**Thonk!**

Everyone looked to Rin as a vein began to throb in her head as the youkai horse now held a fairly large lump upon his head. The stallion fumed before shoving Rin to the ground.

"You will not touch Mirowashitawa like that again, is that understood, _Rin_?" Mirowashitawa asked. Rin blinked. Did he just reprimand her?

"Excuse me?"

"Rin!"

"What?"

"Stop it..."

Rin glared at them as Kagome walked over to Mirowashitawa and slowly began to lead him away, not glancing at InuYasha in the slightest. InuYasha did not seem to care as he grabbed Rin and dragged her away. InuTaisho and Shippo stood in the middle of what would have soon been the battle field and sighed.

Shippo picked up InuTaisho and began to chase after InuYasha and Rin.

-0-0-0-

_"Touga, how long do you suppose that we can keep Khan sealed away?" Utsugi questioned as she gazed upon the stone-looking being. Touga glanced away from the water mirror and looked to the stone figure as well. He shrugged his shoulders and looked once more. Sesshoumaru's body was nearly complete...all they needed to do now was find his soul._

_"Come now, Utsugi. There is no need for fear. I am sure that Khan will not rise again." Touga assured. Utsugi glanced over to him casually._

_"But things always turn out opposite of what you say..."_

_Touga sweat-dropped. Well...she did have a point there. Touga was quite the gambler...and the loser..._

_"Just like when I bet you that Sesshoumaru and InuYasha would find someone, you said that they wouldn't because they were both stubborn and too proud to know when someone loved them. You must have had so much faith in your sons..." Utsugi said jokingly. Touga turned and glared at her._

_"Leave me alone..." He pouted. His attention immediately snapped to the mirror as it began to ripple, as if something heavy headed their way. Utsugi also quickly made her way over and gazed into the water mirror. The ripples began to worsen..._

_Touga looked up as he heard something crackling, as if breaking. He looked over to Khan's stone body and his eyes narrowed. He then walked over to it. He couldn't see anything wrong with it...then where was the sound coming from?_

_"Touga...his back..." Utsugi whispered. Touga slowly made his way to Khan's back and his breath hitched. There lay a large crack from the tip of Khan's head to the heel of his left foot._

_"Utsugi...we may have a problem..."_

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

If you have at all read Forbidden, then you know my style of writing. I love the cliffhangers... (grins)  
Anyway, I hope that you all are satisfied with the story so far...and that you REVIEW it. Anyway, welcome back to me! (grins again)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wolf of Moonlight logging off**


	2. Chapter One

Summary- Years have passed since the incident with Khan. Now Rin is happy, living with her young child, InuTaisho. InuYasha has taken over in Sesshoumaru's absence, and no one knows what has happened to him. Rin still wonders upon the missing youkai, and if she shall truly ever see him again...

* * *

**Eternity**

**Chapter One**

_"Rin...your marking has faded..."_

InuYasha glanced at Rin as she once again walked out onto the balcony. He sighed and sat down on the bed. Rin always stood on the balcony for some reason...he always wondered why. Did Sesshoumaru used to do it? Or was it a habit that she always had?

"InuYasha..."

InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard his name whispered and looked up at Rin. A gentle breeze blew by, making Rin seem etheral. InuYasha smirked and stood up, walking over to her and grabbing her arm. It was no wonder that Sesshoumaru mated with Rin all those years ago. She truly was beautiful in her own right. He pulled her into the room and closed the balcony doors, locking them. She would catch a cold if she continued to stand out there in the small kimono that she wore now.

"InuYasha...do you think that Sesshoumaru will come back?"

InuYasha stopped in his tracks at the absurd question. What did she mean, 'come back'? Did Rin know something that no one else did? No...surely Rin would have told them of it, especially if it dealt with Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know Rin. That isn't for me to decide, whether or not the bastard comes back." InuYasha saidtruthfully. Rin sighed. What on Earth made her think that InuYasha would be sentimental about Sesshoumaru? InuYasha glanced at Rin as she sighed. He closed his eyes. Why was he so bad at this?

"But...I guess that he won't leave us alone. After all, he'd be damned to die before me, right?" InuYasha joked. Rin giggled at his statement. Well...that was quite true. From what InuYasha told her about Sesshoumaru's past, he hated hanyou's with a passion. Especially InuYasha.

_-But what about InuTaisho? Would Sesshoumaru hate his own son for being a half-demon? I wish I knew...poor InuTaisho...-  
_Rin thought. The young pup never knew who his father was. And Rin didn't know if Sesshoumaru would accept InuTaisho as his son, seeing as he was a hanyou, something that Sesshoumaru despised.

"Hey Rin...there's something that I wanted to ask you about for a while now." InuYasha started as he just now remembered something from years ago. Rin looked up at him and the crawled into the bed, stretching. How she loved the feeling of a good stretch...

"Well, what was your life like before? You know, with Kagome and whatever village you came from?" InuYasha asked. Rin stopped and glanced up to him. She quickly looked away and felt tears sting her eyes. She had hoped that the subject was buried long ago, along with her village. She did not want to speak of that wretched man again...nor did she wish to see him.

In fact, she was glad that Sesshoumaru had him killed.

"My life before...let's just say it was a living Hell." Rin said, clearly through with the conversation. InuYasha blinked and nodded, not pushing her any further. He had experianced Rin's wrath before, if only once. It wasn't his fault either! InuTaisho was a slick little devil, and if he couldn't find him, then big deal! Rin didn't need to panic the way she did...

Rin and InuYasha looked up at a knock upon the door. InuYasha stood up and walked over to it, opening it.

"Mommy!" InuTaisho squealed as he leapt out of Shippo's arms and ran over to his mother. InuYasha had told them to go somewhere for a little while, but InuTaisho just wouldn't stand waiting any longer. Shippo grinned as InuYasha glared at him.

"Shippo...when I said to leave for a little while, I didn't mean five minutes." InuYasha said. Shippo shrugged, then pointed to InuTaisho.

"It isn't my fault the kid doesn't know how to stay away from his mother. InuYasha, what exactly were you trying to do?"

"Shippo, you know how Rin's been getting sadder every day now?"

"...yeah?"

"Well, I was hoping to get her to reveal why she's being that way."

Shippo stared at InuYasha with a puzzled expression. He then shook his head and glanced to Rin, thankful to see that she was distracted by InuTaisho.

"InuYasha, did you ever stop to think that she may be depressed about Sesshoumaru?" Shippo suggested. InuYasha blinked. Whoops...

Rin's eyes softened as she continued to play with InuTaisho. They thought she couldn't hear them...but she was hearing every word...

"InuYasha, Shippo, can you take care of InuTaisho for a few hours?" Rin asked. Both men turned towards her and then looked at each other. Hours? Where was she going to go?

"Umm...sure Rin. What's up?" InuYasha asked. Rin shrugged and set InuTaisho in Shippo's arms. She then walked to the door.

"Be back later..."

-1-1-1-

"Miro, why did you upset Rin like that? You know that she's my sister...I even asked you to be nice to her." Kagome whispered to Mirowashitawa. The horse nearly snuffed and shook his mane. He then looked to Kagome.

"I would have done so, but she proclaimed me to belong to someone. I never!" Miro growled to himself. Kagome shook her head, then thought of something that Miro had spoken of earlier.

"But...you do. You called Sesshoumaru your master, didn't you?" Kagome asked. Miro was silent as he heard that. Well...Kagome **did** have a point there. He did say that earlier. He glared at Kagome from the side and lowered his head in shame.

"I am a fool..." Miro whispered. He had harmed a human (and was harmed back) for completely no reason. She had been correct then in assuming that he belonged to someone. He belonged to Sesshoumaru, and had done so since the young Lord was a pup. They had met through Sesshoumaru's father, and each had rarely, if ever, left each other's company.

"Oh Miro. You just weren't thinking about what you said. That doesn't make you a fool, so don't say that." Kagome said as she smiled. Miro looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Come."

Kagome grinned and leapt up upon his back. Miro neighed and then began to run off, Kagome holding on tightly to his mane as he galloped through the fields. Now Kagome knew how it felt for Rin all those years ago when she rode her mare.

"Come on Miro! Faster!" Kagome cheered. Miro responded to her, edging himself on, leaping into the air. Kagome laughed aloud as Miro faked a fall and she fell off, rolling through the grass. Miro whinnied and his ears twitched and he looked to the forest, his violet eyes lit up in excitement.

"Kagome, get back to the castle. Go and get the half-breed. Now." Miro said stifly, standing up immediately. Kagome stared at him in confusion. What was wrong? She trailed her eyes to the forest that he stared at and narrowed her eyes. The Fukai Mori? But why would he be wary of the forest? It was sealed up, and has been for years.

"Kagome, go. Now."

Kagome looked up at Miro and wondered as to the reason why he suddenly seemed urged as if to battle. Was there something wrong?

"Miro?"

"**Go!**"

Kagome panicked and ran away towards the castle. Miro never shouted like that unless something big and dangerous was headed their way.

Miro glared into the forest as a wind gently floated by. This scent...he knew this scent. But from who?

_"Miro..."_

Miro's ears flicked as his head twisted to his left. His eyes narrowed as he searched the breeze for anything that may be hidden from him. He found nothing. He looked to his right, just in case, and gazed around again. Still, he found nothing.

"Who is there? Who are you, and how do you know me?" Miro called out.

_"Miro...the girl..."_

Miro hiked upon his hind legs and thrashed out as something appeared before him. He could see straight through the beast. He could see nothing but pale skin and golden, piercing eyes. He wriggled away from the phantom and whinnied, growled and flared his nostrils.

"Who are you...? What sorcery is this?" Miro asked. The phantom did not stop staring at Miro and took a single step forward. Miro, for the first time in his entire life, felt a surge of fear overwhealm him and he felt his entire body begin to shake.

_"The girl...the girl...Miro..."_

Miro's eyes flashed as he lashed out at the phantom. He would not allow some ghost to make him afraid, and to get the better of him. His front hooves lashed straight through the being. Miro began to panic. How was he to defeat that which could not be touched?

"Wind Scar!"

Miro gazed in wonder as a surge of energy hit the phantom, surrounding it in such power that Miro knew that no ordinary demon would be able to survive such energy. What fused his interest was, what demon was strong enough to weild and control such imminent power?

Miro turned with a scowl as he saw InuYasha. How was the hanyou brat able to weild this? Miro's gaze landed upon the Tetsusaiga. Of course. Their father. Then it was not the half-demon's strength, but Touga's power that protected him. Miro huffed. It should have been his master that held that sword...

"I need no help from you, half-breed. I would have slain this beast had you not appeared..." Miro huffed. He would not let this pathetic hanyou get the better of him. InuYasha merely growled.

"Oh shut up you idiot. I don't give a damn what you're able to do, and you wouldn't have been able to defeat it anyway. The things a ghost!" InuYasha shouted. He then turned back to the Wind Scar and his eyes widened as his breath hitched. The phantom walked out, unscarred. InuYasha's eyes narrowed. What the...?

The phantom held no face. Merely golden eyes were visible. Its arms were like a running river, fading away, seeing as the ghost held no hands. Its legs were transparent until it came to its shins, when it began to disappear, just as the hands did.

"Who the Hell are you, anyway?" InuYasha questioned. The phantom stopped in its tracks. It neither moved, nor blinked as it stared at InuYasha, seemingly through him, to his very soul. A light wind tickled against InuYasha's ears.

_"InuYasha...protect her..."_

A blast of wind whipped past InuYasha and Miro, straight to the phantom, and so it disappeared. InuYasha's eyes became somewhat blank. It couldn't have been...

_-Was that really Sesshoumaru? But he's dead, isn't he? What am I saying, of course the looney bastard's dead...-  
_InuYasha thought to himself. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga and began to walk back to the castle. He glanced slightly at Miro and glared.

"Come on, damn it. I don't have all day..."

"InuYasha, what happened to my master?"

InuYasha stopped walking, keeping his back towards Miro. Already he could tell that the horse will not stop pestering him until InuYasha told him the truth. InuYasha sighed.

"Sesshoumaru's dead, and he won't be coming back. Not now, not ever." InuYasha said harshly before leaping into the air and running towards the castle. Miro stood there, gazing into the Fukai Mori. Sesshoumaru...dead...? No. It was impossible...wasn't it?

Flashback

_"Hey, Miro! Watch this!" A young Sesshoumaru said from atop a tall tree. A young stallion stared at Sesshoumaru before he leapt off the tree. Miro's eyes widened before he started to panic. What if Sesshoumaru didn't make it?_

_"Sesshoumaru!"_

_Miro sighed in relief as the young pup made his way down to the ground safely, stumbling as he had tried to get up and bow. That rotten little runt...Miro laughed as he realized that he had worried over the young youkai's life. Then again, the young one always did want to defeat his father..._

_"Sesshoumaru-sama, why do you wish to defeat your father?" Miro asked. Sesshoumaru did not answer him. Instead, the young six-year-old looked up at the stark white tree. It was the tallest tree in the Fukai Mori, and the most beautiful..._

_In the spring, the trees branches were covered in emerald leaves and a beautiful rainbow of flowers. In the summer, it was full of cherry blossoms. In fall, the tree was decorated with a variety of beautiful leaves, ranging from the bright gold, to the crimson red. And in winter, it was the most beautiful..._

_"I'm going to call this the God Tree..." Sesshoumaru whispered to himself. No one but he knew of this tree's magical powers, and no one ever will...he would not allow it to be abused._

_"Milord?"_

_Sesshoumaru turned to Miro and grinned._

_"Well...I wanna be strong. I wanna be the strongest demon ever!" Sesshoumaru shouted before running off and laughing, Miro following close after._

_...in the winter, the tree held crytal and white roses whos nectar had the power to bring back the dead..._

End Flashback

Miro's eyes softened as he thought of his master being killed by some lowly demon. He wouldn't stand for it...not now, not ever. Sesshoumaru was his master and...friend.

"Sesshoumaru, your death shall not go unavenged."

-1-1-1-

"Rin, we have a problem."

Rin looked up from the scroll she was reading, InuTaisho looking up at his uncle's disturbance. Rin gazed at InuYasha's face. It was an expression of fear and worry. Something must have happened. Rin opened her mouth to say something when Kagome too, barged in to her room.

"Rin, something's happening."

Rin sighed and shook her head, holding it in her hands. This couldn't be happening...not now. She wasn't in the mood for anything going wrong right now. She glanced up to Kagome and InuYasha, only to see them both looking at each other with such longing, but Rin could see sadness lurking in their eyes as well.

_-What happened between them? I never knew...one minute they both love each other, even if they didn't know it, and then the next moment, they refuse to be in the same room!-  
_Rin thought. She swore that she would get to the bottom of this mystery...if it was the last thing she did.

"What happened, InuYasha?" Rin asked. InuYasha snapped back to Rin, although he still glanced at Kagome from the side of his head, and Rin saw it perfectly.

"I don't really know, Rin. There's a phantom haunting the Fukai Mori. Is there something that's going on that you're not telling us? Maybe something about...Sesshoumaru perhaps?" InuYasha questioned. Rin paled. A ghost of Sesshoumaru? Impossible! Or was it...? But how was she to explain it? She couldn't tell InuYasha about Sesshoumaru's body being made anew, otherwise it would be destroyed and Sesshoumaru would never return to the land of the living. She would have to lie...to her friend and her sister.

"I'm sure that it's just one of the poor souls that was slaughtered in the Fukai Mori, you know. The one's killed by Khan?" Rin covered. InuYasha growled at Rin's response. He knew that she was lying...but for what reason? Was she really hiding something from them?

"Rin, if there's something you- "

"InuYasha, Rin answered your question. Now quit pestering my sister!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha glared and turned right on Kagome. Rin sighed and held her head. Not again...

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that! And how long have you been gone exactly? Four years? What do you know about your sister's life?" InuYasha yelled back. Kagome's face began to turn red in anger. How dare he assume that she knew nothing of her sister's life!

**"SIT!"**

_-Sesshoumaru...your body better be remade soon...otherwise one of these two are going to see you in the Otherworld as well...-  
_Rin thought to herself.

-1-1-1-

He opened his eyes slowly as he glanced around the forest that he currently resided in. The place was dark and dank, and no one lived here but himself. He could not leave, for he had been sealed into this place, although not intentionally. He stood up, his legs feeling as if they had never been used in his entire life. How was he to find a way out when the Fukai Mori continued to drive him mad?

"I need to get out of here...before I lose my mind..." He whispered to himself. No one could hear him, that he knew of. But he did not want to remain in this place any longer.

"Someone help me!"

His cries echoed through the forest, meeting no sign of life but the wandering dead souls of the afterlife. He collapsed to his knees as he squeezed his eyes shut. His head was banging and he couldn't sense anything anymore. Sounds echoed in his head, whispers pestered him and drove him mad constantly. He could no longer define what was real or not.

"Master Naraku..."

His head snapped up at the name. Naraku? The name was familiar...he could have sworn that he heard that name from somewhere before. He looked to what stood in front of him. It wasa young child...a young demon child, that he could tell. Her hair was misty white and her eyes were an empty black shell. She wore all white and held two white flowers in her hair.

"W-who are you...?" He whispered. The child also held a mirror of some sort. He looked into the mirror, staring back at himself. His eyes widened as the mirror began to ripple and glow.

"No sir...who are you?" The young girl whispered before something lashed out of the mirror and engulfed him. The young girl stared emotionless as the man was sucked into the mirror. She stared at the ground and stood there.

"Now I must wait..." She whispered again. Her master would be reborn, and this time, he would remember everything...from this life, and the last...

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Well, here's your new chapter. I was happy that I was able to createthis story. Also, I have decided to do many of the sequels that I promised and never brought up. The sequel to Nothing shall be next, and then the sequel to Christmas Rose. If there are any other sequels that I did not include, please tell me and I will do my best to start on it as soon as possible. Well, I'm at school typing this, so gotta go!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wolf of Moonlight logging off**


	3. Chapter Two

Summary- Years have passed since the incident with Khan. Now Rin is happy, living with her young child, InuTaisho. InuYasha has taken over in Sesshoumaru's absence, and no one knows what has happened to him. Rin still wonders upon the missing youkai, and if she shall truly ever see him again...

* * *

**Eternity**

**Chapter Two**

_"You must love one, and in return, they must love you back...Rin, do you love me?"_

Rin shot up in her bed, breathing deeply as her eyes were widened. What kind of dream was that? She had seen Sesshoumaru...he was waiting for her along the shorelines of the ocean that they had last spoken to each other at. He was so beautiful in the sunset light...as if he were a god that had floated down from the sky above. He was looking at her, and she held a beautiful kimono as his eyes seemed to travel through her, straight to her very core.

Rin shook her head. Sesshoumaru would never do something like that to her. This she knew as fact. How could someone expect such loving things from someone so cold-hearted? He had nearly killed her once, when she was wandering the halls of the castle. He was willing to let her fall and die that time...

_"You should be asleep."_

Rin's eyes widened as the familiar voice echoed in her room. She looked to the edge of her bed to see a hazed figure of Sesshoumaru. But...how was is possible? Sesshoumaru was dead, and yet here he stood?

"I'm imagining things...I'm going crazy..." Rin whispered to herself in attempt to make the...creature go away. She did not need this here. Better yet, she didn't need anything like this to happen ever again. She didn't need to fall in love, she didn't need to lose that which she **did** love, and she definitely didn't need it to haunt her for the rest of her life.

Rin shook her head and rubbed her eyes, looking back to the foot of her bed, only to see an abandoned bedroom. She was right after all. She missed Sesshoumaru so much that she even went as far as to create a ghostly memory of him...

A small breeze blew past her and she looked to the balcony window in confusion. She could have sworn that she closed that before going to bed...Rin shrugged and claimed it as illusioning. She got up and walked to the balcony, but instead of closing it, she walked out upon it. She gazed up into the sky and saw the moon was nearly gone. The stars twinkled overhead and Rin began to remember how she gazed out all those nights ago when she was a slave inthis household.

"Wait a second..."

Speaking of being a slave, where was Jaken recently? She hadn't seen him ever since rumors of the Taijiya Village being rebuilt reached the castle. Now that she thought of it, many demons have disappeared from the Western Territory. Were the demon slayers residing near the castle?

_-What should I do? Should I make them leave and quit killing demons in my lands, or should I leave them be and allow them to live? What would Sesshoumaru have done...-  
_Rin thought. She knew herself that Sesshoumaru was an excellent ruler. InuYasha may have helped her out a couple of times, such as meetings with the other Lord's and covering for her as the Ruler, but that was mainly it.

Rin stretched and looked down to the ocean shores, pondering upon her dream some more. Sesshoumaru continued staring at her, and then he started to advance. Rin remembered how her heart pounded and how her body began to tremble until she eventually collapsed upon the sand, but Sesshoumaru had caught her before she could fully fall.

Rin shook her head. That was definitely not Sesshoumaru. It must have been someone else, because Sesshoumaru would never have done that.

"Sesshoumaru, what do I do?" Rin whispered, thinking upon the taijiya subject again. She closed her eyes, hoping that somehow, he would be able to hear her and to answer her. Rin rolled her eyes mentally. How pathetic was she? Praying to some deceased person about how to protect her lands?

"Ouch..." Rin muttered as she looked to her shoulder, the one that Sesshoumaru bit four years ago as a "mate" marking. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw nothing there. Where was the scar? Where was the bite mark? She swore that he left it there, so where...?

"Rin? What are you doing out here?"

Rin looked down with a shocked squeal and blinked. Shippo?

"Shippo, why're you out so late at night?" Rin asked. Shippo grinned and laughed at her. She practically repeated his question right back at him. Rin, now understanding what he was laughing at, giggled slightly at her obliviousness.

"Well Rin, in answer to your question, I was just out here looking for some more of my kin again. I know that I scented them here a few days ago..." Shippo said, mumbling the last part to himself. He looked up at Rin expecantly and Rin nodded. Shippo had been looking for other fox-demons after a runin including the scent of a tribe of kitsune.

"So you haven't found any trace of them yet?" Rin asked him. She hoped dearly that the demon slayers didn't find them and slay them...

"Nah. I caught a slip of them, but they went over a river and the wind swept it away." Shippo explained. He was so disappointed, but as long as he could find a trace, no matter how small, made him happy to know that he wasn't the only kitsune left.

"Well Rin? You never answered my question."

Shippo grinned as Rin blushed and then looked away from him. In truth, he knew why she was out here so late at night. Shippo's grin slowly began to fade as he thought of Sesshoumaru and his death.

_-I never got to know how my master died. InuYasha, nor Kagome knows either. Only Rin does, but she never told anyone...I wonder why she won't express herself. Well...I really don't blame her. Witnessing the master's death? Who would want to speak of that?-  
_Shippo thought. How he missed the master...serving him was the only way he could pay Sesshoumaru back for what he did...

Flashback

_"Get back here, you rat!" Yelled a large, white creature with a single braid of hair in the back of his head as he chased a young boy upon a storm cloud. The young kitsune cried out as another creature, although he seemed more human - and handsome - than the other came forth upon clouded heels and attacked the young boy with a pike._

_"Come on, fox! Come play with us!" The one upon his heels screamed out, grinning from ear-to-ear. Shippo ducked as a bolt of lightning was thrown at him. He slipped and rolled into a hole in the ground, a rabbit hole he supposed._

_The two demons landed on the ground and glanced around. Where had that kit gone to? Shippo stared out of the hidden hole at the two males. His eyes were wide and his breathing irregular. He was going to be killed...he was going to die!_

_"Hiten, are you sure that he landed down here?" Said the fat one. The other glared back at him._

_"Do you question me, Manten? Of course I'm sure, you fool!" Hiten yelled at Manten. Manten winced at his brother's shout and sniffed around. He then looked into the rabbit hole that Shippo was currently hiding in and smirked._

_"Hiten, I found the rat!" Manten yelled. Hiten rolled his eyes and watched humorously as his younger brother pulled out the fox kit. He smirked and walked over to them, grabbing Shippo by the tail._

_"Well, well...if it isn't the son of Kaijo the Great..." Hiten mocked. Shippo looked up to Hiten and struggled out of his grip._

_"Let go, let go, let go, let go!" Shippo screamed. Hiten then threw Shippo into a nearby tree, making the young kitsune hit the trunk with the back of his head. Shippo winced and slowly opened his eyes, staring up at his captors._

_"W-what are you going to do to m-me...?" Shippo asked, hoping to buy time. Hiten laughed._

_"You idiot, we're going to kill you of course!"_

_Shippo gulped. He was hoping that that wasn't it..._

_"You're in my way. Stand aside."_

_Shippo, Manten and Hiten blinked at the new voice and all three looked to the stranger who held it. Shippo gasped, while Manten and Hiten growled. Was it really...?_

_"Well, well...if it isn't the two demon bandits that travel region to region, causing trouble." Sesshoumaru spoke. Shippo watched him in amazement. Didn't this man fear them? Hiten and Manten were two soldiers of the Thunder Demon Tribe, and the strongest to match._

_"And who are you, filthy dog?" Manten spoke foolishly. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the insult sent his way. How dare this fat bafoon call him filthy? Did he even understand whom he was degrading?_

_Sesshoumaru growled, and in a second, he held a squirming Manten by the throat, his talons ready to pierce through his very flesh. Manten began to panic and squirmed in Sesshoumaru's grasp, accidentally cutting his own throat upon Sesshoumaru's nails._

_"L-let me go, you dog!"_

_There he goes again, insulting him without knowing to whom he was speaking to. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at Manten's ignorance and threw him into a nearby tree, making him woosy. Hiten watched, shocked as his younger - but larger - brother was thrown across the clearing so easily. His emotions went into a rage at the sight of it._

_"You...how dare you! I'll make you pay for hurting my family!" Hiten yelled as he ran at Sesshoumaru, his pike in hand. Sesshoumaru stared at Hiten as he raced towards him, before he leapt into the air, just over Hiten's attack. Shippo watched in amazement. But wait...if his arch enemies, which he couldn't defeat, were weaker than this demon, then what if the man began to attack Shippo?_

_"Damn you!" Hiten yelled as he immediately turned around, glaring all of his fury at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru paid no heed to his stare and instead, focused himself upon Shippo. A young kit? Were these fools about to slaughter a mere child? Where was the honor in such a crime? Not to mention it was absolutely no fun at all..._

_"Don't tell me you are so low as to kill a mere pup." Sesshoumaru asked Hiten. Hiten smirked and looked behind Sesshoumaru's shoulders, noticing that Manten was finally recooperating. Hiten looked back to Sesshoumaru, focusing all of his energy into his pike._

_"I'll make sure that you don't survive this night...or I'll die in a lie!" Hiten screamed as he charged at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, still not sensing Manten, and readied his energy upon Hiten. Shippo's eyes widened as he realized the two brother's plan._

_"Hey! Behind you!" Shippo screamed. He couldn't just let his savior get hurt! Shippo gulped. He just hoped that his savior didn't end up being his slayer._

_Sesshoumaru, hearing Shippo's warning, suddenly understood. He mentally scorned himself for being off-guard and for being taken a fool so easily. Just as Hiten threw a powered up lightning bolt at him from his pike tip, Manten fired a mouth-full of thunder energy towards Sesshoumaru as well from behind._

_"You're both fools if you believe that I, Sesshoumaru, shall be defeated so easily." Sesshoumaru said before he ducked down, allowing both attacks to hit each other, cancelling each other out. Sesshoumaru smirked, taking advantage of Manten and Hiten's shock, and unleashed his energy whip, slicing both brother's in half._

_Shippo uncovered his eyes and glanced around when he was sure that the fight was over. He took a deep, relieved breath and looked at Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, his knees began to shake and his tail began to vibrate harshly. Sesshoumaru glared down upon the young boy and turned._

_"You are not worth killing."_

_Shippo's eyes widened. Then he wasn't going to kill him? Shippo was suddenly bursting in happiness. He wasn't going to get killed! And his arch enemies were dead! Shippo looked as Sesshoumaru began to walk away from him and panicked. Although Hiten and Manten were dead, he was sure that the rest of the Thunder Demon Tribe was going to hunt him down, thinking that it was he who killed them._

_"H-hey! Wait a second..." Shippo ran up to Sesshoumaru's side, noticing that he did not stop walking, but rather continued at the same pace as before._

_"Do as you wish."_

_Shippo blinked. Had this guy just read his mind? Shippo stared after Sesshoumaru as he began to walk away again. Shippo smiled and followed after. He finally had a protector, and a chance at life..._

End Flashback

"Shippo?"

Shippo blinked, snapping out of his past thoughts. He looked back up to Rin and saw her staring at him worridly. "Are you alright, Shippo?" Rin asked again. The poor fox just seemed to fade off into space after he asked her his question. Rin sighed as Shippo once again left her, his mind traveling away to other important thoughts.

"Nevermind..." She mumbled before turning away and walking slowly back inside the bedroom. She glanced around as the moonlight slightly lit up the area. She then turned and looked at the moon. Tomorrow night, the moon would fade completely. InuYasha would turn into a human, and then they all would be vulnerable once again to any demon that wished to take control of their lands.

"Sesshoumaru...I wishyou were here..." Rin whispered as her eyes began to sting slightly. What was wrong with her? She had never felt so sentimental before about Sesshoumaru. Before, Rin despised Sesshoumaru's very being. He had seperated her from her sister, took her from her home, trapped her inside a metal cage to rot! How could Rin possibly love someone so cruel?

_-Because although he seperated you from Kagome, you were better protected...and who could call that a home anyway? And he didn't leave me in that metal room at all...I still got out many times, and never did he reprimand me.-  
_Rin thought. Ever since she had come into this castle, never had a day been boring.

_"You will sleep somewhere else. This Sesshomaru has dealt with enough today and would like rest. Having a coward within my beddings against me is not my idea of rest. Now find somewhere else."_

Rin giggled to herself as she recalled the memory. That was when a harsh storm had hit, and she was terrified of storms. She still was, in fact. Sesshoumaru had told her to move and sleep somewhere else, and then the next morning, she got lost in the castle looking for the Dining Hall, which she would never have found had it not of been for the Toukijin and Tetsusaiga.

Rin blinked as she thought of the Toukijin. It had been a while since she went to speak to Sesshoumaru...maybe tonight she would, since sleep escaped her. Rin nodded and walked over to her wardrobe, picking out a nice, warm kimono. It was similar to Sesshoumaru's regular clothing, and so that was why she bought it. It was a pure white with small red flowers upon the left shoulder. The kimono had fluffy rims and a beautiful silk collar. Rin smiled and hugged herself with it, imagining Sesshoumaru doing it instead of herself.

"Well Sesshoumaru...I hope you're not sleeping, because here I come." Rin whispered before she put on some sandals and quietly sneaked out of the castle.

-2-2-2-

_"Touga?" Utsugi called out. Touga did not move from his spot behind Khan's stone body. The spell had worn off already? Such a thing was impossible! Khan should be sealed for the rest of eternity...not for merely a few years..._

_"Something must have corrupted the barrier between this World and the Netherworld..." Touga replied. Utsugi, curiosity now getting the better of her, went over to where Touga stood and stared at the large crack that had formed. She then looked to Touga._

_"Do you think that he'll escape again?" She asked. Touga himself was unsure of the results of this spell. What if Khan did come back? But far stronger than he was before? If what Touga was predicting was true, then there was only one way to destroy Khan, once and for all..._

_"I just hope that the stakes don't get that high..." Touga whispered, before the water mirror rippled again..._

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Yay! Another chapter created by me! (grins) Well, I do hope that you continue to review, becauseI'm starting to come up with a plot. (crazy eyes) Anyway, what do you guys think of it so far? Also, I've started typing the sequel to **Nothing**, I just need to finish this story first, and then I'll add it, alright? (grins again) And maybe I'll post up **Man's Best Friend** again eventually... (side-glance)

Anyway, wish me luck in Algebra...kinda failed it. (sweat-drop) Anyway, see ya!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wolf of Moonlight logging off**


	4. Chapter Three

Summary- Years have passed since the incident with Khan. Now Rin is happy, living with her young child, InuTaisho. InuYasha has taken over in Sesshoumaru's absence, and no one knows what has happened to him. Rin still wonders upon the missing youkai, and if she shall truly ever see him again...

* * *

**Eternity**

**Chapter Three**

_"There is no such thing as life without death...Rin, your soul has died..."_

Miro huffed as he walked out of the stables. How dare they believe that they could simply put him in such a place! He was of rich blood! He was a pure horse-youkai, one of the last there was of his kind. The Midnight Clan was a clan of intelligent horses that knew magic, many spells. They always grew stronger at night, thus the name. They could also learn how to morph into a humanoid form, but since Miro was disgusted at the very thought, he did not dare learn to transform.

"So...Sesshoumaru-sama truly is dead...I have a feeling that wretch wouldn't lie about his own brother's death. Then again, hanyou's can't be trusted..." Miro whispered. He knew that InuYasha and Sesshoumaru always fought, both in attempt to slay the other. That's when a thought hit him. What if it was the hanyou that killed his master? Such a crime could not go unpunished...this, he would make sure of.

"Master...the half-breed will not get away with his henious act. Not as long as I live...I swear, by your honor, that if it was the hanyou who killed you, he **will** pay..." Miro whispered before snorting and then walking away.

-3-3-3-

"Are you sure that you found him?"

A young maiden glanced down at the young girl as she stated her question. Her crimson eyes lit up like fire at the thought of her master being found. She despised his very existance...it was because of him that she was put through all this misery. She scowled at the young white-clothed girl. She too, was made from her master, just as she was.

"Kanna, answer me this instant." She commanded. Although she seemed as if she would be older, being taller than the young girl, she was in fact the youngest. The young girl, Kanna, still did not respond. She merely held her mirror with her coal eyes staring blankly ahead. She fumed.

"Kanna!"

"He is returning..."

She blinked. He is returning? Did she mean the master?

"How do you even know that this was the right guy? He could be one of those people who got lost in the Fukai Mori, just as many other humans do." She said, more so trying to convince herself than her older sister. Kanna looked up to the woman and smiled softly, although it seemed as if she were about to murder someone.

"Kagura...the master would like to see you..." Kanna said softly. Kagura, the taller woman, glared down at the young girl. Who did this child think she was? Kagura knew that Kanna couldn't have possibly found Naraku...it was impossible. The Fukai Mori closed up, so how was Kanna able to find him?

Kagura's eyes widened as Kanna's mirror began to glow and ripple, until it formed a man with raven hair, like her own, chained to the wall. There were spirits around him, and Kagura knew what they were doing. They were renewing his memory, allowing him to remember everything that happened.

"Damn you Naraku..." She whispered. The mirror began to glow again, and this time, both Kanna and Kagura looked down in surprise. Kagura's eyes widened as she saw what came into the mirror.

"Who is he...?"

-3-3-3-

Rin shuddered as she walked through the darkness, her robe covered over her small body, but it didn't help much at all. Somehow, it became much more cold ever since she started to become closer to the Toukijin. She growled under her breath, a habit she picked up from InuYasha when he was angry at something...as usual.

"Why does it have to be so cold tonight? What happened to the temperature a little while ago with Shippo?" Rin questioned. She stopped walking and allowed her entire body to shiver once, getting it out of her system, but it didn't seem to work as she had planned...her body couldn't seem to stop shivering as of now.

"Damn it!" She howled. She despised the fact that Sesshoumaru's grave was so far from the castle, and yet she was willing to go out and see him past midnight! Rin huffed and hugged herself tighter, continuing to walk along her invisible path, she and InuYasha being the only ones knowing of Sesshoumaru's gravesight.

"Sesshoumaru...why were you such a fool...?" Rin questioned to thin air once again. It had become a habit of hers to speak to herself about how Sesshoumaru could have simply ignored her when she left and saved himself. There was so many things that Rin could have done to save Sesshoumaru's life...it was then she realized that it was not Sesshoumaru who was foolish, but she. She believed that Sesshoumaru would not chase her, she believed that he wouldn't care whether she left or not. Of course he would. She belonged to him, as far as she knew at that time.

"Sesshoumaru..."

She looked up as she saw the Toukijin coming within view. She sighed at the ripped and shredded obi that hung tightly to the hilt of the sword. Its golden and purple patterns were battered as the years had swiftly swept by. Rin remembered how they looked, wrapped around his waist, holding his armor and Toukijin to his side. She quickly shook her head and sat down, suddenly feeling much warmer for some reason.

_"Rin..."_

She sighed and looked down, closing her eyes in pure bliss. The harsh winds seemed to stop altogether, as if never existing in the first place. Rin felt as if she could simply fall asleep right then and there, it felt so safe and peaceful.

"Sesshoumaru...my..." She whispered before she leaned up against the Toukijin and fell asleep.

A hazed figure haunched over behind her, seeming to wrap its arms around her, hugging her closer to what would have been its body. It layed its head upon her shoulder and simply sat there, honey-amber eyes staring through the night...

-3-3-3-

InuYasha sighed as he looked to the moon. Kagome was back, after four years. Why would she return now? He could tell that her spiritual energy had risen, but only slightly. The priestess from before, Tsubaki, he knew that she had strong miko energy flowing through her. Kagome said that she wasn't coming back until her energy level had far surpassed herself from before, but it barely rose. There must have been another reason that Kagome came back...but what was it? He didn't know...he wasn't sure if he **wanted** to know either.

"Damn..." InuYasha closed his eyes and began to think. Kagome didn't come back for him...and if she had wanted to come back for Rin, then she wouldn't have left in the first place, seeing as Rin didn't want her to leave at all four years ago. InuYasha's ears twitched as he looked behind himself. Quite a distance away, he could see that stupid horse. His eyes narrowed. Miro...? What was he doing out so late at night?

_-Should I go after him? What would happen if I did? Maybe he's just thinking, like me. Or maybe there's something else going on...I wonder how he and Kagome met. Why would she agree to let this demon follow her around when she despised them? Well...probably not as much anymore, but Kagome was still wary of demons.-  
_InuYasha thought. He stood up, prepared to follow the damn horse, but another scent caught his interest. He turned around once more, scenting Kagome nearby. He growled some when he also found the scent of another male.

"Kagome..." InuYasha growled. He quickly began to run through the area, searching for her. He leapt into the air, his eyes gazing over the fields and the meadow. She had to be somewhere, but where?

"Kagome!" InuYasha called out. He gained no response and sniffed the air once more, wondering now where her scent had disappeared to. But all he could smell was a demon...whoever Kagome was with must have overlapped her own scent with its. InuYasha scowled. How was he to find a woman who didn't wish to be found?

"Kagome! Where are you?" InuYasha landed and huffed, crossing his arms. The wench was nowhere to be found. His eyes traveled along the border of the Fukai Mori. It was absurd, but the forest could prove to be a useful hiding place. He knew from being a pup, all the times that he had hid from Sesshoumaru. He walked along the border, continuing to look as Kagome's scent began to grow stronger, eventually, InuYasha discovered why he couldn't find her.

There, in the forest border, lay a massive hole in the trees, forming an opening to the Fukai Mori. InuYasha paled. Kagome...she didn't...InuYashaquickly unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, growling as he ran into the Fukai Mori.

"Kagome!"

-3-3-3-

**_"In the mountains,_**

**_In the breeze..._**

**_In the forest,_**

**_In my dreams..._**

**_Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you?_**

**_With master Jaken, serving under you too...?_**

**_I will wait for you, on my own._**

**_Please return to me, waiting all alone..."_**

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

The song has a meaning to it. And you'll see why soon. And sorry for the long wait, kinda been in trouble, but I didn't fail algebra! Hooray! (grins) No one shall defeat me, for I am the greatest! (sweat-drop) Sorry, I've been up all night role-playing with people. If you're any good, then IM me on yahoo and I'll rp with you, and maybe let you in on a few secrets to my stories... (smiles innocently)

Anyway, see ya!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Angelus**


	5. Chapter Four

Summary- Years have passed since the incident with Khan. Now Rin is happy, living with her young child, InuTaisho. InuYasha has taken over in Sesshoumaru's absence, and no one knows what has happened to him. Rin still wonders upon the missing youkai, and if she shall truly ever see him again...

* * *

**Eternity**

**Chapter Four**

_"To seek power is to seek defeat. To seek love is to seek victory...InuYasha, you are well on your way..."_

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?" InuYasha called. Where was she? He nearly searched the entire Fukai Mori, and still there was no sign of her! She must be with someone faster than himself...but who could be so quick besides Sesshoumaru? He growled and scented the area once more, not giving in the slightest. He **would** find Kagome, and there was no way she was going to escape him with whoever she was with.

"Kagome!" He called out again. He swung the Tetsusaiga, knocking down a flurry of trees in his panic. He couldn't let her go. What if she was with a demon that wanted to kill her, and she didn't know? What if she was already dead and the demon was hiding the evidence? InuYasha's blood began to boil at the thought of some random demon taking out Kagome. He wouldn't stand for it! And if it were true, he would kill the demon in the slowest way possible...

"Well, well...what have we here? A mutt lost in the forest? You poor thing."

InuYasha growled and turned, his eyes narrowing. "Well, I never thought that we'd meet again." InuYasha grumbled. He continued to glare at the woman in the trees as she slowly floated down to the ground on what seemed to be a serpent. She was, indeed, quite different from their first meeting. She now held grey hair and a scar on her right eye.

"InuYasha? Well, this **is** a surprise. Who would have thought that we'd meet up,both in dire need of something? Well, how about this. You help me, and I'll help you, deal?"

InuYasha glared. Should he trust her? She had tried to kill him once before...but only because she thought he was a threat. Otherwise, she probably wouldn't have taken to killing him at the time. But...she was still a priestess...

"Come on InuYasha. The clock is ticking, and your little girlfriend is growing farther from you by the minute." She whispered. InuYasha gulped. He had no choice. He wouldn't be able to find Kagome quick enough if indeed she was with a demon, especially one that was quicker than himself.

"Alright. I'll make the deal." InuYasha growled. The woman smirked and made her way over to him, sticking out her hand. InuYasha stared at it, then to her.

"Take it. It insures me that I have your word on the deal."

InuYasha looked back to the hand warily. He then put his hand around hers and watched in horror as worm-like veins came out of her arm and sunk in to his own skin. He howled in pain and sunk to his knees, sweat dripping down him like a river as the pain increased. The woman merely stood there, looking down at him with no emotion as the scar upon her eye began to glow and pulse. InuYasha cried out slightly as he realized he couldn't take his hand out of hers.

"What...the Hell are you d-doing?" InuYasha struggled out. The woman closed her eyes as the veins finished sinking in to InuYasha's skin and released his hand. InuYasha watched as it fell to the ground without any feeling to it. The entire arm was red and steam litteraly floated up from his arm. There were many holes in it as well, where the veins had sunk in. They quickly sealed up, and left no scars.

"It's called the Seal of Promises. It binds us together by our promise, and should one of us fail to keep the promise, then they die. Simple as that. Keep the promise, and you live."

InuYasha stared up at her in disgust. The wretch hadn't changed one bit over the years. "Damn it..." InuYasha winced and looked down at his arm. The woman smirked and headed off in a direction.

"Come on now, InuYasha. Your little wench awaits you." She said, leaving InuYasha upon the forest floor. InuYasha glared at her, baring his teeth as he tried to stop the burning and squirming sensation from his arm.

"Damn you, Tsubaki..."

-4-4-4-

Kaede stared out of her hut, into the darkening sky. She could feel something foreboding heading towards the village, but for what reason, she was unsure. Ever since Tsubaki was attacked by that ogre demon, she had changed ever since. She had become more violent and less trusting, even towards the villagers. Kaede sighed as she thought upon her pupil's misfortune. Some of the villagers say that she had been possessed by the ogre demon, and Kaede was beginning to think the same...

"Aye...such times are treacherous as these...it seems that something terrible has befallen upon these lands once more..." Kaede whispered as the breeze lifted her silver-grey hair and she closed her eyes as if in thought. She then turned around, walking back in to the hut, staring in to the fire. She was helpless. If something truly were going to happen, then she was completely helpless in defending the village. She needed help...

_-Aye...some help is rare, for no one comes upon this village anymore. After the forest closed itself up, no one has been able to get through, unless they are capable of flying.-  
_Kaede thought. She sighed and then went over to a rocking chair, sitting down and allowed her old tired bones some rest. She closed her eyes, beginning to mumble things before slowly drifting in to her deep sleep.

A soft wind drifted through the hut, billowing around the fire as images began to seep in through it, shadows roaming across the walls. A rabid dog seemed to run through the fire images, raging crimson eyes brought down as it destroyed village after village, killing human after human. A young, beautiful maiden soon made her way in to the images and gazed up at the rabid dog, staring down upon her as well, his jaws open, preparing to swallow her whole...

-4-4-4-

_"Touga, close your mouth!"_

_Touga winced as he opened his eyes, realizing that he had drifted on into sleep. He then closed his mouth, wiping away the drool that had made its way out of his jaws. He then lazily propped himself up on his elbows, glancing around the clouded area._

_"Huh? Oh, hello Utsugi. Is something the matter?" Touga asked, wondering why he had been awoken from his sleep. Utsugi flared and then growled at him, commanding him to get up. Touga sighed and then rolled over, getting up and looking around. "Well?"_

_"Touga, you're supposed to be watching Khan's body!" Utsugi yelled. Touga winced and then turned to look at her._

_"I was. Besides, it's not like it can just up and run away. He's been transformed to stone, there's no possible way!" Touga argued. Utsugi glared at him before throwing her head back._

_"Well congratulations! Khan is gone!"_

_Touga's eyes widened, praying that she was simply joking around with him. He turned around, looking over the entire area. She was right. Khan's sealed body was indeed gone. He turned back to Utsugi, troubled. "Who do you think could have done it? He couldn't have gone by himself..." Touga whispered. Utsugi thought for a moment._

_"The shadows...in the mirror. That's all we saw, remember? There's a great, evil force rising. One that we alone cannot defeat. Touga, I know that you know what's going on. And you also know a way to defeat Khan." Utsugi argued. Touga looked away immediately, as if ashamed of the decision he would have to make._

_"Touga, what can we do?" Utsugi shouted. Touga sighed._

_"The only way to defeat Khan...is...to merge souls with a living person...and kill him."_

-4-4-4-

**_"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright..._**

**_Just take my hand, hold it tight._**

**_I will protect you from all around you..._**

**_I will be here, don't you cry..._**

**_For one so small, you seem so strong..._**

**_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm..._**

**_This bond between us, can't be broken._**

**_I will be here, don't you cry..._**

**_'Cause you'll be in my heart..._**

**_Yes you'll be in my heart..._**

**_From this day on, now and forever more..._**

**_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say..._**

**_You'll be here in my heart...always..._**

Rin moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Did she just hear music? Did she hear Sesshoumaru? Rin sat up quickly, looking around. She could have sworn that someone that sounded like Sesshoumaru was just singing her some music. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Did her heart yearn so much that she began to even hallucinate in her sleep...?

**_...always..."_**

Rin shook her head violently. She knew for a fact that wasn't an illusion. Sesshoumaru was really singing to her, but for what reason? And if he really was, then where was he?

_-Is this what Utsugi meant? Finding a pathway to see Sesshoumaru again? Is the path to the Toukijin the only way to see Sesshoumaru? InuYasha said that he had heard Sesshoumaru when he went to see his grave...then...is it worth a try?-  
_Rin pondered upon the subject, before thinking that it was worth a try to call out to Sesshoumaru. The only way for her to be sure after all, was to test the hypothesis.

"Sesshoumaru? If you're there, answer me!"

Rin gained no response as she gazed around the area, nothing but her echo answering her in response. She sighed. Maybe she really was hallucinating?

"Sesshoumaru...?"

Nothing but the soft breeze that kissed her cheeks answered her once more. This time, however, the breeze felt warm, other than the ice cold wind from before. She sighed and turned around, ready to head back to the castle. She needed to get back before someone discovered her gone and threw everyone into a panic.

"...I wish you were here, Sesshoumaru..."

"Rin."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

(sighs) Kingdom Hearts 2 finally came out...I'm going to get that game, one way or another. I'm going to have to starve myself until I get enough money! (growls in dedication) I'm not going to be able to update a lot because I'll have no energy from lack of food, but I'll continue to type when I have energy. Anyway, go to my profile at some point, because there will be a website linking to something extremely funny, that you Sesshoumaru and Rin fans might like and have a laugh at. Anyway, bye!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Angelus**


	6. Chapter Five

Summary- Years have passed since the incident with Khan. Now Rin is happy, living with her young child, InuTaisho. InuYasha has taken over in Sesshoumaru's absence, and no one knows what has happened to him. Rin still wonders upon the missing youkai, and if she shall truly ever see him again...

* * *

**Eternity**

**Chapter Five**

_"Anything can be possible when one truly believes in something. Maybe believing in love is not so bad...eh, Sesshoumaru?"_

"Rin."

Rin stopped walking immediately upon the sound of her name on such familiar lips. She took a deep breath and turned around, staring in shock, amazement and fear at the demon man whom stood before her, staring at her with the same cold, sharp amber eyes. He looked exactly the same as always...his hair still as clean and silk-like, his face still as handsome and sharp. Nothing seemed to have changed about his features.

"S-Sesshoumaru? You're alive...?" Rin could not believe it. She refused to until evidence was brought before her. She took a step back, watching the figure before her. The man narrowed his eyes at her movement.

"What is wrong Rin? Will you not accept me now, as you would have before?" He whispered sharply. Rin winced at his tone of voice. He couldn't be Sesshoumaru...could he?

"Sesshoumaru...but...you're dead..." Rin whispered. Sesshoumaru stared at her, softening his eyes. Rin was ready to turn and run, thinking that someone was trying to fool her, when she ran into something quite hard and cold. She stepped back, only to see that she had run into Sesshoumaru's body armor. She looked up to his face in shock as he quickly undid his armor latches and it fell to the ground. Rin gulped as Sesshoumaru advanced on her.

"If you will not believe what your eyes tell you, then allow what you feel to convince you."

And with that, Rin's eyes widened as she was shoved to the ground, his body soon upon hers...

-5-5-5-

InuYasha growled as he continued to follow Tsubaki, his arm still feeling as if it had caught on fire. He glared at her from behind, the scent of Kagome not growing, nor fading. It just seemed to stay the same...as if Tsubaki was leading him in a complete circle...

"Tsubaki, take me to Kagome. **Now.**" InuYasha commanded. Tsubaki stopped walking and glared behind herself to InuYasha.

"Be quiet, mutt. I said that I would take you to her, and so I shall." Tsubaki said, turning back around, once again walking in a direction. InuYasha growled and sniffed the air. The wench was leading him in a direction away from Kagome! He quickly turned around, chasing after her scent himself. Tsubaki turned around immediately.

"You idiot! It's a..."

"What the Hell?"

Tsubaki sighed in annoyance as InuYasha was ripped up from the ground, a rope tied tightly around his ankle, flinging him everywhere, causing his head to bash into random objects.

"...trap..."

"Get me the Hell out!"

-5-5-5-

"Let me go, you demon!" Kagome screamed one more time out of fear, trying to regain control over her priestess powers, but she wasn't doing too well with trying to keep her emotions in tact and calm. In fact, she was anything but those! The demon rolled his eyes once more, tired of the woman's continuous complaints.

"Fine. I'll let go." The man said, smirking as he leapt into the air and released her. Kagome's eyes widened as she fell towards the ground.

"Kyaaa! Catch me, you idiot!" Kagome screamed again. The demon male smirked and fell after her, wrapping his arm around her waist and catching her before landing on the ground softly.

"Heh. You should watch what you say next time then, you never know when it'll come true." He said before letting her go.

_-That half-demon shouldn't catch up to me for some time if I'm right...heh. I'm too fast for anyone to catch!-  
_He thought haughtilly to himself. His legs were quick and his ego was large, not good for someone with stubborness in their attitude. He looked over to Kagome and rubbed his nose slightly.

"So, what's your name girl?" He asked. He growled when the only response from Kagome he got was simply her back, and he knew that she was looking to get away from him. "Hey! I asked you a question, wench!"

"Don't call me wench! Sit!"

He stared at her for a moment, quirking his head in confusion. Sit? Was that some kind of spell or something? What was this woman talking about? Maybe he had kidnapped the wrong one...or maybe she was simply toying with him! He smirked. If his nose was right, this was the woman that had trained under the priestess named Kikyo. The same priestess that he had encountered mere months ago...

Flashback

_"Let's go men! Kill the village and the humans, we need to find that jewel!" He yelled. Wolves and demons began to run out into the village, huts burning and discarded bodies littering the floors. He smirked as he watched his pack of wolves rip a helpless man apart, limb from limb._

_"Kouga! Look out!"_

_He turned swiftly, his eyes widening at the sight of a pink arrow flying in his direction. He cried out in pain when it grazed his side, ripping it open and causing blood to splurt out, his skin slightly ripping away. He glared at the woman and growled._

_"Who the Hell are you?" He yelled at her. The woman simply glared at him with empty brown hues, her arms still in the position of shooting an arrow._

_"Leave this village. Now."_

_Kouga glared._

_"Are you crazy? You're mad, woman! There's no way that I'm going to leave this village when I'm so close to getting the Shikon no Tama!" He yelled at her. The woman smirked._

_"My name is Kikyo. And if you wish to attain the Shikon no Tama, then I suggest that you go to the student that I trained under me." Kikyo said before turning and walking away. "And remember. Leave this village and its people alone."_

_Kouga growled. Should he believe her? What if it was simply a fluke? A wild goose chase? He had no other leads...it was his only choice._

_"Feh...fine then, have it your way. But if your so called 'student' doesn't have the Shikon no Tama, then consider all of these villages, and yours, done for." Kouga threatened. Kikyo stopped walking and simply stared at him, back turned to him. She then smirked and then continued to walk away._

End Flashback

Kouga glared at Kagome. What if she wasn't the real deal? What if that woman had tricked him to save her own hide? If that was to be the case, then he would make sure that not only this girl died, but that Kikyo as well. No one tricked the great Kouga! Kagome blinked, looking at her captor, noticing he was deep in thought and not paying attention to her. She looked to the side, seeing a break in the lining of trees. She slowly stood up, looking to Kouga, noting that he now had his back to her, looking around. She wasted no time and ran.

Kouga turned at the sound of her feet immediately, watching her disappear into the forest. "Hey! Get back here!" Kouga yelled as he chased after her. Kagome's eyes were wide, attempting to find her way through the forest, and hopefully the trees would slow down his demonic speed, allowing her a little time to get away. She ran into a clearing and stopped immediately at the site she fell upon.

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome called out, watching the hanyou struggle in a bear trap. She looked to the woman standing near him, not even bothering to help the poor hanyou. Kagome felt the need to sit him, but knew she shouldn't when considering there was a demon after her. She ran up to InuYasha and loosened him, allowing him to fall on his head.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for, Kagome?" InuYasha yelled. Kagome pointed into the direction that Kouga was, and InuYasha looked, eyes widened.

"Kouga? What the...you're not supposed to be here anymore, Sesshoumaru banned you!" InuYasha yelled. Kouga glared slightly.

"Well, well. If it isn't the mutt-face again. And don't bother with that 'Sesshoumaru banned you' stuff, because everyone knows he's dead now. So that just means, I have to beat you in a fight, then this entire place is mine!" Kouga yelled before leaping at InuYasha. InuYasha growled, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"Think again, flea bag! Wind Scar!" InuYasha shouted, before slamming the Tetsusaiga down viciously, large blasts of energy shooting out at Kouga, shredding him to bits and pieces. InuYasha smirked in victory as his enemy fell before him. Tsubaki's eyes were wide with astonishment. So, the hanyou **did **have some formidable strength in him...

Kagome sighed of relief. She looked to Tsubaki and blinked. "...who're you? InuYasha, who is she?" InuYasha turned to Kagome, looking at Tsubaki.

"Oh, she's Tsubaki. Another priestess. Kagome, what the Hell were you doing with him? He could have killed you!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome sighed in annoyance and closed her eyes.

"InuYasha, please don't start..." Kagome begged, not in the mood for arguing. InuYasha growled, about to say something else before Tsubaki spoke up.

"InuYasha, it's time to keep your end of the deal." She said. InuYasha looked to Tsubaki in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah...whaddya want?" InuYasha asked, not really caring what she wanted or not. Tsubaki glared.

"I want the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome and InuYasha's eyes both widened. "The Shikon Jewel?" They both shouted. Kagome looked at Tsubaki in confusion. But the Jewel had no powers left in it...why would she want the Jewel?

"Yes, the Shikon Jewel. Something so precious shouldn't be guarded by someone so foolish." Tsubaki said, glaring at Kagome. Kagome, in turn, glared back. If this woman wanted a fight, then oh boy, would she give her one...after going through InuYasha and his dense head, she was ready for anyone.

"I'm not giving you the Jewel. If you want it, you need to take it from me." Kagome said. Tsubaki smirked.

"And that's what I plan to do. Only...it'll be InuYasha who does it." Tsubaki said. Kagome looked to InuYasha confused. What did...she mean by that?

"Kagome, give her the Jewel...I don't want to hurt you." InuYasha said quietly. Kagome's eyes widened. He was actually going to fight her for the Jewel? Was he that stubborn? Kagome glared.

"No."

InuYasha sighed and faced her with the Tetsusaiga. "Then I have to take it from you..."

What he finished with scared Kagome completely.

"...dead or alive."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Guess who's back, back again? I am back...tell a friend... (sweatdrops) Well, we've moved and I have the internet back up and running. I kinda forgot what I was doing with this story for a while due to the fact that I haven't worked on it in forever. Well, thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you keep reading my stories!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Angelus**


	7. Chapter Six

Summary- Years have passed since the incident with Khan. Now Rin is happy, living with her young child, InuTaisho. InuYasha has taken over in Sesshoumaru's absence, and no one knows what has happened to him. Rin still wonders upon the missing youkai, and if she shall truly ever see him again...

* * *

**Eternity**

**Chapter Six**

_"Most illusions are reality, but most reality are illusions...can you see past the illusion, Rin?"_

Rin slowly opened her eyes, blinking. Where was she? She turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of Sesshoumaru's face. But...he was dead! Sesshoumaru couldn't be laying on the ground by her...naked...Rin's eyes widened even more so as she quickly scooted away from his body. This had to be some kind of dream. Sesshoumaru was dead, and he couldn't be there...he was gone...but...

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, glaring slightly at Rin. Rin noticed this and moved away further. She didn't like his eyes...Sesshoumaru sat up slowly, his glare focused upon her. Rin definitely knew that something was wrong now...she went for her clothes, trying to pretend that she didn't know anything. Sesshoumaru watched her carefully. "Rin."

She visibly flinched. His voice was laced with ice and suspicion. Rin now knew that this was definitely not Sesshoumaru...he wouldn't have spoken to her so harshly with one word. He would have probably used a whole sentance, but not just her name. She turned around and smiled at him, so as to put off any suspicions. Sesshoumaru, seeming to buy the act, turned away from her as if to give her privacy. Rin finished putting her kimono together, taking out a dagger that she carried with her at all times. After Khan, she never left the castle unprotected. She never stayed in the castle unprotected either. InuYasha was always with her, as was her dagger. And she never allowed the thought of InuTaisho alone to pass through her mind either. Someone was always to be with him, and to keep him nearby or in sight.

Rin glared as Sesshoumaru stood up. Now that she new what he really was, she felt disgusted with herself that she had fallen for his trickery so easily. Sesshoumaru would not have bedded her that simply. Nor would he have been so soothing with his words beforehand. She slowly made her way to Sesshoumaru, stopping and hiding the dagger immediately when he turned around and looked her up and down. Another thing that allowed her to know it wasn't him...he would have known she was lying minutes earlier, and he wouldn't be staring at her as he was now.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin grinned, then simply waved her hand.

"Nothing, just still shocked that you're back. I mean, after all, you were dead; am I right?" Rin asked. If he bought this, then he definitely wasn't Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru raised a brow and smirked, turning around to the castle.

"Indeed I was. We should get back. I wouldn't trust InuYasha with the lands for too long..." Sesshoumaru said.

There.

Absolute proof he wasn't the real Sesshoumaru.

He had said InuYasha's name, and his voice had not even the slightest hint of hatred within it.

That's when Rin struck.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he felt her dagger pierce through the back of his neck, straight through his throat. His mouth flooded with blood and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body began to transform into a kitsune youkai, before he fell dead to the ground. Rin's eyes widened. A kitsune? Shippo...he would have been so happy to hear that there were more kitsune's nearby, but...to hear that she had killed one...would he understand?

Rin sighed and turned away from the dead corpse, looking to the Toukijin. She had bedded another demon...she hissed in pain as her shoulder began to pulse and burn. She turned to look at it, her eyes widening as her nearly faded Marking began to look anew, as if it had just been made recently. She cried out and collapsed, feeling a surge of emotions flow through her, although the burning sensation outstood them. She opened her eyes, but what she saw was not the clearing she had been in. Instead, she was in a pure white area, overflowed by mist. It reminded her of the first time she had encountered Touga.

"W-what's going on...? Touga, did you summon me again?" Rin called out, hoping that he was the one who called her. She heard faint footsteps echo around her, making it impossible to pinpoint where it was coming from. She turned this way and that, searching for the source, but all she saw was pure white. She didn't pay any mind when the searing pain began to weaken, but she closed her eyes in order to concentrate to find the one who was walking.

_"Rin."_

Her eyes snapped open. Was this...another trick? Was her mind playing a game with her? She turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her, glaring at her slightly, but not in an angry way. But...she could faintly see through him at the same time...as if he wasn't really there...only partially.

_"Snap out of it Rin."_

Rin blinked. Snap out of...who did he think he was? "Excuse me? Snap out of it? How dare you! Do you even realize what just happened to me, you little brat?" Rin yelled. Sesshoumaru merely blinked at her, as if he didn't care.

_"What's there to realize? You gave yourself to another man. And because of that, you've broken the bond we had. Although there was little to start with regardless..."_

Rin glared. This was the real Sesshoumaru. Definitely. Speaking to her like a child, reprimanding her with his words, being mean...

"Sesshoumaru, don't you dare even do that. I'm sick and tired of always being treated like some stupid kid by you! Do you have any idea what I've been doing? Protecting your stupid kingdom, that's what! Maybe you could give me a little gratitude, but that would be asking too much then, wouldn't it?" Rin said with some force behind her words. Sesshoumaru did not seem fazed in the least, but still continued on.

_"I merely treat you like a child because you act like one, constantly throwing tantrums at me. And it's not really you that's protecting my lands, it's the half-breed. And I didn't bring you here to argue, so please quit doing so, seeing as I don't have a long time to talk."_

Rin stopped dead, looking at him in confusion, then Utsugi's words hit her hard. Was this the only way to see Sesshoumaru? To betray the Mark? To...betray him?

_"You are correct in your assumption. It seems that you're getting smarter everyday, aren't you Rin?"_

She glared at the smirking Sesshoumaru. "Who said you could look into my mind? Don't do that!" Rin growled out. Sesshoumaru looked to roll his eyes, before Rin noticed he seemed to become even more transparent. Was time running out?

_"Yes, it is. I told you that I didn't have long to talk."_

Rin sighed some to herself. Fine then...it was obvious that there was something on his mind...so they might as well get it over with now.

_"You were pregnant...were you not?"_

Rin's breath hitched. He wanted to know about InuTaisho...this was exactly what she had feared...would he hate him? Disregard him? Ignore him? ...love him? "Y-yes...I was pregnant..." Rin whispered, but she knew he could hear her. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He knew that he was the only one she was mating with at the time...so the child was obviously his. But then he would be a hanyou...a thing he despised...

_"I see...and what is the child's name?" _

Rin took a deep breath. The time was now...now is when she would know if Sesshoumaru would accept the child or not. "His name is...InuTaisho. I-I couldn't really think of what to name him, and it just popped into my head, so..." Rin stuttered, wondering if he appreciated the name. Sesshoumaru did not seem to respond at first, before he decided to speak up.

_"It's a good name for him. Does he know of me?" _

"Only when I tell him bedtime stories..." Rin whispered. Sesshoumaru nodded, then looked away.

_"Remember Rin...I placed that Mark on you for a reason."_

And with that, Rin felt her body collapse as Sesshoumaru finally faded away, before finding herself in front of Toukijin again. She was back? That was it? That was her only chance to see Sesshoumaru? But...there was still things she wanted to ask him! She suddenly regretted arguing with him, when she could have been getting answers. When was he coming back? Was his body almost finished? What of Khan? Was he really gone for good? So many questions, but no answers. And the only way she could have gotten them was gone for good now...until he was able to be brought back. And who knew when that time would come...it could be years from now...she could be gone and passed away by the time he was able to come back. And by then...her little InuTaisho could be all grown up...and still never know anything of his father...

Rin sighed. Damn her conscience...now she was going to have to tell her son everything she knew about his father...wasn't much, but he would still know. And hopefully, he would understand...

-6-6-6-

Kagome stared at InuYasha with hurt and betrayed eyes. He would kill her if she didn't give him the Jewel? But what would possess him to want to do something so...unlike him? Then again...Kagome glared. He had killed her once...what on Earth made her think that he wouldn't be able to do it again? Kagome looked over to Tsubaki. She was positive that all of this was this woman's fault...

"InuYasha, you're just going to have to kill me then, because I'm not giving you the Jewel!" Kagome growled. The Shikon no Tama may have no powers left, but she was still it's protector, and it was still a family heirloom. She wasn't giving it up if it meant her life. InuYasha pressed his ears against his head. She was really going to die for some stupid Jewel? Sure it was from her parents, but it had no power! Why would she rather die...?

"Well InuYasha? You heard what she said. Kill her and give me the Jewel!" Tsubaki yelled. She was getting highly annoyed with him not listening. Then her eyes widen with acknowledgment. She did not find Kagome like she promised...which meant that the deal was off! If InuYasha did refuse to take the Jewel, nothing would happen! The pact was over...but the hanyou didn't know that. Tsubaki smirked. As long as InuYasha didn't know that he was free, then he could get the Jewel with no problem...

"Damn it Kagome, why do you have to be so incooperative?" InuYasha growled. Kagome smirked.

"Wow, a big word InuYasha. I didn't know you were capable!" Kagome yelled back. InuYasha twitched. She was sounding just like Sesshoumaru!

"Shut up, stupid girl! Just give me the damn Jewel!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome's eye twitched and InuYasha gulped. He knew what was coming up next...

"Sit boy!"

**BOOM!**

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!" Kagome yelled some more. How dare he...! He was going to kill her, and all he had to say was stupid girl? That idiotic, pompous, red obsessed, puppy whining, hot-headed jerk! No wonder he still had no mate!

InuYasha groaned at the barrage of sit commands and twitched his foot some, just to make sure he could still move. When the reprimands finally stopped taking affect and he could push himself up, he growled. "What is the matter with you?" InuYasha shouted, now forgetting that he needed the Jewel. Kagome glared. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with **her**...!

"You little selfish brat! You threaten me, insult me, and then ask what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Huh? Is it because you don't know how to stick up for yourself?" At this point, she was pointing at Tsubaki. "Is that why you're still taking orders from women!" She continued to yell, which merely continued to piss him off further. He stood up, glaring at her, his body shaking.

"Fine then! I won't take the Jewel, happy now? But only because I don't wanna kill you!" InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms. Tsubaki's eye twitched. He wouldn't take the Jewel? Perfect, just perfect! That wretch had to ruin everything! Kagome's body shook with anger as she glared at him, tear trickling off her eyes.

"Well you sure didn't have much of a problem killing me before!"

And with that InuYasha's world crashed. He looked at Kagome with stunned eyes before she turned and stomped off, leaving him there with Tsubaki. She merely smirked. Well...maybe watching these two would be more interesting than having the Jewel...

"K...K...Kagome, wait..." InuYasha called out, but his voice was raspy and shallow, unable to be heard by Kagome. His throat went try and his mind began to swirl. He couldn't understand...how did she know it was him? Was she really awake the night he told her? But he wasn't in his right mind when he did it! He could barely remember what had happened when he had...killed her...

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered. He couldn't face her now. Not ever again. Because she was right...he didn't have any problem when he had killed her. InuYasha turned around and began to walk deeper into the Fukai Mori, his ears still pressed to his head. He wouldn't go back. Not now, not ever. Kagome would be better off without him...

...after all, how could she love a miserable half-breed...

-6-6-6-

_Touga sighed as he watched his youngest son. How terrible...the poor boy had such a broken heart now. Then again, the girl was right as well. He **did** indeed kill her at one time. He turned around to look at Utsugi, although she wasn't faring much better as she watched over Rin. Earlier she had said that Rin had found the way to see Sesshoumaru, but she hasn't spoken a word since then._

_"Utsugi..." Touga started. Utsugi did not move, or even budge an inch. Touga sighed. It seemed like there was no getting through to her. Touga blinked when a small sphere of light came up to him, stopping near the tip of his nose. He raised a brow. A messanger? Did this mean that Sesshoumaru's body was completed?_

_"Touga-sama, we have trouble!" The light said, a high squeaky voice. Touga blinked._

_"Yes, what is it?" By this time, Utsugi had managed to rip her concentration off of Rin and towards them. The light continued._

_"It's your son, something's wrong!" _

_Touga blinked. If this thing was referring to InuYasha, then he already knew, but if he was referring to..._

_"Sesshoumaru's body! We can't complete it!"_

-6-6-6-

Kagura yawned and stretched, watching the man in chains in Kanna's mirror once more. Kanna hadn't budged, as always, and simply stared into the mirror. Earlier, something funny had happened when they were watching it. It was really weird...one second they were watching Naraku being recreated, and the next, some freaky looking demon appeared. He was really spikey, that's all Kagura could think of with his appearance. There wasn't really much though, just darkness and red eyes. But there was also a sword there too...it seemed familiar to her, but for the life of her, she couldn't remeber where she had seen it.

"Kanna...when is Naraku supposed to be completed?" Kagura asked. Kanna did not respond. As always. It was always to Naraku that she spoke, and it would always be Naraku that she listened to. She sighed and stood up, holding out her fan. "Very well, then I shall go and find me something to do..." Kagura mumbled. Kanna paid her no heed. As always...she growled and took out a feather from her hair, throwing it into the air and watching as it grew large enough for her to sit on. She leapt on and took off into the sky, exploring the forest from above. Luckily, the Fukai Mori's possessive aura was incapable of rising above the canopy, so she was safe...for now.

"Damn you to Hell Naraku...you need to die and stay dead..."

Although she knew he didn't technically die, even the great Naraku's powers were incapable of overcoming the Fukai Mori's mind twister. If he had no memories, then he was dead to her. But unfortunately...Kanna was able to find him and bring him back...now whenever his memories are restored, he would most likely punish her for "not trying to find him." Oh, she was trying to find him alright, but she wasn't going to help him, Hell no...she was more thinking that his body without a head was a better fashion statement than he had first thought.

Kagura grumbled some more before she blinked, seeing a village ahead. _-Well, I have nothing better to do...maybe I can terrorize some people...nah, that doesn't seem too fun right now...-  
_Kagura thought. She shrugged and landed anyway, watching as the people simply continued to go along with their daily work, despite her being a demon. She blinked. This was a strange village indeed...

An old woman with a bow walked up to her, an eyepatch over one eye. Kagura glared. Such an ugly hag...the old woman nodded. "Youkai, come with me...I wish to speak with you on important matters..." She said. Kagura stared. A strange village indeed...if the priestess wished to speak to a demon instead of slay it...

Kagura shrugged and followed after the woman until they came to a small hut. The old woman sat down, Kagura sitting as well. "Aye...my name is Kaede, and I am the priestess of this village. Who would you be, demon?" Kaede asked. Kagura glared slightly.

"...Kagura...why do you want to talk to me?" Kagura demanded. Kaede nodded, poking at the fire with a stick.

"Yes, yes. It would seem to me that we are heading into tragic times, don't you agree?" Kaede asked. Kagura huffed and crossed her arms.

"Tell me about it..." She grumbled in annoyance, Naraku entering her mind. Kaede stared at her closely.

"It would seem something bothers ye, Kagura. But I wish to seek your assistance..." Kaede asked boldly. Kagura snapped her attention back to the hag. Okay, this village was officially weird. What on Earth...a priestess seeking help from a demon? Had the humans nowadays gone mad?

"You see...there is a dangerous demon named Khan coming afoot and...no one is able to leave the village to call for help due to the Fukai Mori. They are all terrified of the Forest, because of it's reputation to twist the minds of the weak. So...seeing as ye are a demon that can fly, we were hoping ye could seek us assisstance."

With that Kagura stood up immediately and walked out of the hut. No more, she was staying in this village any longer. People here were crazy! They actually wanted her to really...!

"Wait, Kagura! Please, you must help us." Kaede said, rushing out after her. Kagura stopped and looked at the old woman.

"Why would you trust a demon to help you?" Kagura asked. Kaede smiled at her wryly.

"I don't. But ye are the only way that we can defeat Khan and prevent him from killing us all..." Kaede said. Kagura stared. Khan...it seemed familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She sighed. Well...helping them may help herself out in the end...she'd rather serve under Naraku for a few more years than die, really...

"Fine...where exactly am I supposed to go, old woman?" Kagura asked sharply. Kaede nodded and pointed to an area past the Fukai Mori, lined with mountaintops.

"Aye, that is ye's destination. There, ye will encounter a mansion. Ye must speak with the Lord, and ask of his assisstance." Kaede said. Kagura grumbled and plucked out her feather. Oh well. She threw it into the air and took off, heading into the mountainrange. Many of the villager's looked to Kaede before a young woman decided to ask the question they all wondered.

"Kaede-sama, how do you know that she will help us?" She asked. Kaede's face turned grim as she answered her.

"Because if she does not, then we are all doomed..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

I almost fell out of my chair when I heard you guys really thought Sesshoumaru was back. Come on now! You know me better than that. (sideglance) I don't bring people back so easily, but at least now you know the deal between Sesshoumaru and Rin. Poor InuYasha...at least he didn't kill her again! Now he's just heartbroken... (tears) And Kagura helping humans? Wow, that's a first...then again, she's really only doing it in her own interest. Wait, Sesshoumaru's body can't be completed? Oh no, what have I done? (grins) I'm just playing. Everything will work out...I think... (shifty eyes) Oh, look at the time, gotta go! (waves)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Angelus**


	8. Chapter Seven

Summary- Years have passed since the incident with Khan. Now Rin is happy, living with her young child, InuTaisho. InuYasha has taken over in Sesshoumaru's absence, and no one knows what has happened to him. Rin still wonders upon the missing youkai, and if she shall truly ever see him again...

* * *

**Eternity**

**Chapter Seven**

_"All the pieces are falling in place...what are they willing to do to protect the ones they love?"_

Rin pat her bedside, beckoning InuTaisho over to her. The little boy quickly complied, wondering what "important matters" his mother wished to speak to him was. His eyes widened at the thought that he would get a gift. Oh how he wished to have an army of his own! That way, he could have a lot more people to play with that just Uncle Shippo. One person just wasn't enough, and Uncle InuYasha was always busy, so he never had time to play with the little pup...mother mainly told him bedtime stories and took care of him otherwise.

"InuTaisho...have you ever wondered about who your father was?" Rin questioned, picking him up and putting him in her lap. The pup blinked, his little inu ears twitching. His father? Of course he's wondered about who his father was! He wondered about it everyday...all his mother really told him was that he was a powerful demon that ruled these lands before he died. That was all, he knew nothing else, no name, no description, zip! ...but now would be his chance...

"Yes! ...is momma gonna tell me about him...?" InuTaisho asked. Rin smiled at his question and nodded. She had to. Her conscience wouldn't quit unless she did, knowing that there's a possibility that she could die and he would still never know a thing about his origin. Rin sighed. Well...here goes nothing...

"Well...it started a few years ago. My sister and I were living in a village with the headman..."

-7-7-7-

InuYasha grunted as he sat in a random tree in the Fukai Mori, staring out with a saddned look on his face. He couldn't go back, not now, not ever. He sighed and his ears pressed against his head. Kagome had known all this time that he was the one who killed her...but if she knew, then why wouldn't she say anything? Maybe that was the real reason as to why she left...not to become a priestess, but to get away from him...but then...why did she come back? Did she not trust Rin with him? That little ungrateful...!

"InuYasha."

InuYasha jumped slightly, not expecting to be snuck up upon. He turned around to see Tsubaki smirking at him knowingly. He glared, before remembering that was still stuck under the Pact...but...then why didn't he die when he didn't comply to get the Jewel? ...wait! Tsubaki wasn't the one who found Kagome like she had promised! Kagome found **them**! Which meant that he **didn't** have to get the Jewel, which also meant, that if he had remembered any of this when it really needed, he could have avoided all of this crap! InuYasha groaned and held his head. Why had he been so stupid...?

Tsubaki stared at him. Looks like he figured it out on his own then. But that still didn't change the fact that she wanted to see him and that woman go at it again. Therefore, she needed to somehow convince them both to see each other again. She smirked and laughs softly to herself. Such entertainment was priceless...but for it to end so soon was so wrong! She needed them to give her at least...two more shows. "So I'm guessing that you and that...Kagome hate each other now?" Tsubaki asked. InuYasha turned and glared at her.

Who did this woman think she was? Hate each other? Feh! More like greatly missunderstood! He didn't even know that he killed her until it was too late! And Kagome didn't know that he didn't know about it, so she was in perfect right to act the way she did. All she knew was that he killed her once, and nothing else. At this point, InuYasha felt like a great dumbass. Why couldn't he think when the things were happening? Why did it always have to wait until it was too late? He growled and leapt out of the tree. "Kagome..." He whispered. He then took off bounding through the forest, leaving an utterly confused Tsubaki behind him.

_-Kagome...please forgive me...-_

-7-7-7-

Naraku smiled wickedly at the man before him in chains. "So...you're planning to escape by being me?" He asked. The man glared at Naraku with vicious eyes.

"Yes...they'll pay for what they did to me...it was because of them I was killed!" He yelled at Naraku. Naraku didn't seem to really care all that much, but it would help if it wasn't the real "him" who went into the living world...after all, he still had some business to do here.

"I don't care what you want, I merely wish to ask you something...seeing as you'll be taking over my body, some things are going to change on your appearance...all I wish...is that you kill your daughters." Naraku smirked viciously as he said this. The man stared at him, then looked grim.

"Don't worry about that...Kagome and Mitsu **will **die...by my hands..."

-7-7-7-

Kagura sighed in annoyance as another wave of soldiers ran at her. "Will you just stop and listen to me? I know I'm a demon, you fools, but I'm not here to fight!" She swung her fan, blowing away another set of troops. She wasn't hurting them, or at least not trying to...but she did accidentally let off a Dance of Blades earlier...maybe that was why they were attacking her? Who cared! She needed to go and see this stupid Lord so she could be rid of Naraku.

"Demon! You will not harm our Lord!" One of the soldiers yelled. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to! I only want to talk to the old man...some priestess sent me..." Kagura said. The soldiers stopped for a moment, looking at each other in uncertainty. A man walked up to face Kagura, obviously the General.

"You wish to see the Lord? Were you, by chance, sent here by Priestess Kaede?" The man asked. Kagura stared at him.

"If that was the old hag's name, then yes." Kagura said. The General narrowed his eyes at her. If she was really sent by Kaede...then it must be something important.

"Very well, we will let you pass, demon." The General said. The soldiers looked to him in pure shock and surprise. He was going to let her pass...? But why? Why would he allow for a demon to get so close to the Lord? Kagura shrugged and walked past him, to the mansion steps. The General watched her with careful eyes.

"B-but General Takemaru, are you sure that she can...?" One of the soldiers asked carefully. Takemaru snapped his sight to the soldier.

"If you haven't noticed, our **Lord** is a demon as well, so there would be no point. If we're lucky, they'll both kill each other..." Takemaru said. "Come on men, we're leaving." He turned around, the rest of the army following after him eagerly. After all, who wanted to be here when two demons starts fighting?

-7-7-7-

Kagura's crimson eyes scanned the area carefully. What kind of mansion was this? It seemed like something Naraku would live in...dark, dank and frightening...she snapped her head up as a wift of demonic energy hit hers. She narrowed her eyes. So, the Lord was a demon? Why would the Priestess keep calling on demons for help? Did she trust them that much...?

_"Who are you, woman? And why do you enter my home?"_

Kagura jumped slightly at the voice. Telepathy, eh? Well...how interesting. "I was sent here by a priestess named Kaede...she was saying some stuff about needing help with a demon named Khan and asked me to come and seek you out...can you help her?" Kagura asked. She really felt stupid actually, talking to thin air...she's just glad that no one was going to walk in on her while she did this.

_"Hmm...priestess Kaede...so, Khan has returned? Tell me, woman, who are you?"_

"T'ch, scratch my back and I'll scratch yours..." Kagura grumbled. She knew she was risking it at that point, but she didn't expect him to hear her. And she definitely wasn't expecting him to do what he did next.

The demon laughed.

At her!

_"Hmhmhmhmm...my name is Ryukoutsusei..."_

"My name is Kagura..."

_"Well then Kagura, it looks like you and I are going to have to get to know one another, aren't we?"_

-7-7-7-

_Utsugi sighed in annoyance as she continued to fan Touga, hoping to bring him back from his fall. After finding out that the body couldn't be complete, he went on a rampage! Poor Touga had to be knocked out to stop him...now the only thing was to find out **why **the body couldn't be completed. But no one understood it either. They've tried everything, but all they've come up with is that something's missing. Something that's vital for a body to live. But for the life...death of her, she couldn't figure it out!_

_"This sucks..." Utsugi mumbled, twitching as Touga began to drool on her slightly. At that point, she shoved him off. "Dumb dog..." She muttered, standing up, then walking over to the water mirror._

_"Something vital to live...Sesshoumaru...are you preventing your own resurrection?"_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

W00t! ...this story just seems to be getting every character in it, doesn't it? Takemaru, Ryukoutsusei, Naraku, Kouga, etc...but anyway, my fans of Forbidden, can you guess who it is that's taken over Naraku's body? If so, then I am so proud of you! If not...well...then you didn't. (sweatdrops) Anyway, why does Naraku want to stay in the Afterlife? And is Sesshoumaru really preventing his own resurrection, or is it just incomplete? How will InuTaisho take to hearing about his father? Will InuYasha and Kagome ever get together? ...will I quit with all these evil cliffhangers? X3 BTW, this chapter wasn't long because everything's now kicking in, so sorry for the short chap. Well, see ya! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Angelus**


End file.
